


[Podfic] Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.

by greedy_dancer



Category: Weekend (2011)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Queer Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of cjmarlowe's story. 
</p>
<p>Summary: <i>It wasn't that Russell never thought about Glen, about what he'd done across the pond with his life and his career and his everything. But it still took him off guard to hear from him again, even just a postcard.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600073) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * **Music Version** (musical intro  & outro): 0:24:57
  * **Naked Version** (reading only): 0:23:14



## Downloads 

**MP3** (click to stream, right click/save as to download): 

  * [Music Version](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Wednesday%20Morning,%203AM%20-%20music%20version.mp3) | **Size:** 23MB
  * [Naked Version](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Wednesday%20Morning,%203AM%20-%20naked%20version.mp3)| **Size:** 21MB



**Audiobook** (click to download): 

  * [Music Version](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Wednesday%20Morning,%203%20A.M.%20%5bMusic%20Ver.m4b) | **Size:** 24MB
  * [Naked Version](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Wednesday%20Morning,%203%20A.M.%20%5bNaked%20Ver.m4b) | **Size:** 22MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cjmarlowe for giving blanket permission to record her works and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
